


The Cute Closet Weeb

by StairsWarning



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a bookstore that you love, and you think a regular is close to outranking your love of the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Closet Weeb

You walked into the bookstore with ease, seeing how you’ve been employed here for about five years now. Everyday is pretty similar, with you hanging out in the bookstore reading a few chapters of a few books, seeing what you wanna bring home that night. You assist people looking for books and a few children find the childrens section. A few people are regulars here, some come by every friday or once a month for a book club. A few teens have been regulars here, and are some of your favorite customers. They are clearly weeaboos and you and them have ecstatic conversations about new anime or if any new mangas have come out. But there’s one regular that always catches your eye no matter what you’re doing.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice asks, “do you know where, uh, the um…” The man stutters a bit and blushes, obviously flustered about what he’s trying to ask you. “Yes?” You ask, silently hoping he could continue to be flustered, as it makes him so much more adorable. “The, uh, manga section is? Maybe?” Ohhhh. He’s a closet weeb. That makes sense. With his manly physique he doesn’t seem the type to enjoy anime and manga. “Right over there.” you reply, pointing to the nearby section.

“One more question?” He asks. “Do you have SnK? E-er, Attack on Titan?” He quickly corrects himself, thinking that I’m not a weeb. Oh boy, was he wrong. “Yes we do. Follow me.” You quickly walk through the endless aisles of books towards the manga section. You could tell the man was awkward about what he wanted to purchase, you kinda felt bad. When you reach the shelves, you quickly turn towards him saying, “On a scale of one-to-ten, how awkward do you feel buying SnK manga?”

“Eleven.” He answers.

“I could buy it for you, if you want. After my shift you could take it and go.” His face brightens at your question, and he vigorously nods. _This guy is too cute_ , you think. “Ok,” you continue, “pick out what you’re gonna buy and gimmie the money and I’ll give it to you after my shift. My shift ends at five.”

“How do i know you’re not gonna keep it?”

“Why would I keep something I already own?” He nods and picks out what he wants to buy. He then turns to you asking,

“by the way, what’s your name?”

“(y/n)”

“Well hello (y/n), my name’s Mark.” Mark turns back to the manga section to see if he wants anything else.

“Well hello there Mark, you done shopping for your weeb books yet?” He turns to you, a cold look on his face. You start giggling, which makes him break his cool demeanor and start giggling too. Mark hands you the books and money and promises to see you at five.

The clock doesn’t reach five soon enough, as you wait for your boring shift to be over so you can meet back up with Mark. When it does reach five, you grab your bag, your jacket, the books, and go. You wait outside the bookstore, tempted to go into the starbucks next door for a hot chocolate. You wait outside for a little bit, and wave when you see Mark exit his car. He briskly walked over to you.

“Hey (y/n). Wanna go in the starbucks for a little bit?”

“Oh hell yeah I do. I’ve been freezing my ass off since my shift ended.” You both walk into the starbucks and order a drink. You sit down with your hot chocolate, happy as can be. When Mark finally gets his drink he sits down across from you with a large hot chocolate in his hands.

“Do you have the books?” He starts.

“Yeah, they’re right here in my bag.” You reach into your large purse to pull out the small bag of books. “Here they are, in perfect condition since you left.” He nods and grabs the bag.

“So uh, since you work at the store and I’m still to awkward to buy this stuff, maybe you could be a sort of delivery service.” You look at him, uncertain of what he was getting at. “You- uh, could come over to my house to drop off stuff and i could pay you back and buy you some food in return.” Ohh, that’s what he was getting at. You blush, trying to take a drink of your hot chocolate to hide the blush.

“Um yeah, sure. I’d like that.” He smiles softly at you. You notice his eyes are more beautiful than anything you’ve ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. I'm trying to fill the mark/reader tag with more fluffy stuff, so look forward to many more of these one-shots.


End file.
